Hyde and Go Tweet
Hyde and Go Tweet is a 1960 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Sylvester is sleeping on the ledge of a tall building. After observing mild-mannered Dr. Jekyll drinking a Mr. Hyde potion, and briefly turning into a monstrous alter ego, Sylvester laughs it off and resumes his sleep. In a dream-like sequence, Sylvester chases some pigeons away after their coos disrupt his nap. He then pursues his prey, Tweety, along the building's ledge. Tweety escapes inside and hides in the Hyde formula. Sylvester demands that Tweety show himself, which he does: he's turned into an ugly, giant bird of prey that - after years of harassment and being chased and with payback on his mind - begins chasing Sylvester! Sylvester is frantically trying to get the elevator to come up, and he turns and looks down the corner, and Tweety Hyde is ambling along, laughing maniacally. For most of the rest of the cartoon, Tweety frequently switches between his usual, innocent self (which Sylvester chases) and the evil bird-monster (which goes after the cat). After several back-and-forth chases, Sylvester nabs a normal-sized Tweety. Failing to realize the monster bird and his potential meal are one and the same, the cat locks himself in a small kitchen, throws the key out the window and begins to "make that Tweety sandwich I've been dreaming of." But while Sylvester is searching for some ketchup, Tweety changes back into his Hyde-like self and devours his adversary whole. Sylvester frees himself and tries to escape the room as his hunter murderously stalks him down. Just then, Sylvester awakens from his dream ... only to see a normal-sized Tweety struggling to fly to the ledge of the building. Sylvester is convinced that Tweety poses a giant risk to his well-being and runs through a wall to escape! Two cats observe his action and refer to it as cowardice. Tweety turns to the viewers and agrees. Availability * VHS - Sylvester and Tweety's Crazy Capers * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Marvin the Martian & K-9: 50 Years on Earth! * VHS - Looney Tunes Presents: Marvin the Martian: Space Tunes ''(reissue version) * LaserDisc - ''Looney Tunes: After Dark Trivia * This cartoon was used in the movie, Daffy Duck's Quackbusters and was also used in the Halloween TV special, Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special. * This is one of the few, if not only times in which Tweety chases Sylvester. In this cartoon, he is referred to as either Hyde Tweety or Monster Tweety. * A Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries episode called "London Broiled" is based on this cartoon, which also has Tweety turning into a Hyde-like monster. * Michael Maltese wrote this cartoon, but was not credited in this cartoon as he had left the Warner Bros. studio for Hanna-Barbera before its release. * "Voice Characterizations" is replaced with "Voices" in the opening credits. * On Cartoon Network and Boomerang, this cartoon is shown with PAL audio. Censorship On ABC's The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show, Sylvester's line "I'll jump! I've got a choice?" between the parts of him looking down to the street and jumping off the window was cut, as the censors feared it sounded like Sylvester was committing suicide. Surprisingly, this wasn't edited when Cartoon Network and Boomerang aired this short, despite temporarily airing a version of "For Scent-imental Reasons" that had a window-jumping scene and dialogue that was censored because it seemingly advocated suicide.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-h.aspx Gallery File:X43SL5fzEtntkytb06eHygmnu2Z.jpg|Lobby Card File:Looney_Tunes_Hyde_and_Go_Tweet-867532932-large.jpg|B&W version of the Lobby Card File:512b8YWmZLL.jpg|Lobby Card 2 File:Hydetweet.jpg|Screenshot from the cartoon. frizarticle345.jpg _mainniam.jpg|Alternate Colorized Lobby Card Screenshot_20191110-170955.jpg Video Click here to see the cartoon. References Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Tweety Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1960 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Daffy Duck's Quackbusters Segments Category:Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton